


it's not a competition (that you want to win)

by mieraspeller



Series: werewolf summer [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieraspeller/pseuds/mieraspeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not a competition (that you want to win)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.

“Why are girlfriends so hard?” Scott groans, staggering in through Stiles’ window and flopping across Stiles’ legs, rolling around a bit for good measure. 

“I know that feel, bro,” Stiles says as he drags his laptop out of Scott’s flail range.

“Allison wants me to come over for dinner with her dad tonight.” Little whimpering noises follow that announcement. For a moment Stiles is too stunned to reply with anything except a noise which might be deciphered as “whaaaaaaa”. If you were feeling generous. 

He manages to regain vocal chord usage after a few dangerous seconds to say, “Are you kidding me?”

“I know,” Scott whines. “Does she hate me now? Does she want him to kill me?”

Stiles shrugs helplessly. “Maybe you should invite your mom along. For protection. And make sure to bring a lighter and some wolfsbane, just in case.” 

Scott lets out a pathetic moan, which Stiles decides to interpret as “Why does this shit always happen to me?”

“I don’t know. But hey, tonight? At least you get to miss out on a pack plus creepy undead Peter meeting. Lydia said she plans on using me as a human shield between her and Uncle Zombie. I know I’m bring my taser,” he says, with as much sarcastic cheer as he can muster.

Then his phone goes off so Stiles has to shift over so Scott can dig it out from under his legs. 

Scott looks at the message in horrified amusement. “Derek says to stop whining,” he informs Stiles, who scrunches up his nose. 

“Dude. My life is way harder than yours. At least your girlfriend isn’t a creeper who stalks you around and eavesdrops on you.”

“Hey, at least your boyfriend and family haven’t tried to kill you.” 

“...touche. Unless threats of death and bodily harm count?” Stiles asks hopefully. What, he likes winning things. Even crappy contests about whose life is worse. 

“Nope, it doesn’t count unless they follow through.”

The phone goes off again, and Scott holds it out for Stiles to read the message. “He says he’ll follow through if I really want him to.” They both pause and then grimace. 

“I can’t tell if that was a threat or a sext,” Scott says finally. 

“GO AWAY!” Stiles yells out the window. “I DON’T RESPOND TO SEXUAL HARASSMENT!”

“Ha, I know that’s a lie,” Scott says, then shrieks when Stiles smacks him with his pillow. They go back to their respective moping for a few minutes, before Scott adds, “Also, Derek’s still outside.”

“Our lives are the worst,” Stiles says. 

“Totally the worst,” Scott agrees.


End file.
